


Sincerely Me

by Madenheim (Duckgomery)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Long Distance Friendship, kids being kids, lessons in pet ownership, penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Madenheim
Summary: Dear Lunafreya,1. Her name isn't Pryna, it's Tiny.2. I don't want a reward, I want my dog.3. What kind of responsible pet owner loses a puppy that badly? I know you're in Tenebrae so explain how she managed to get all the way to Insomnia? You must not really care about her if she had gotten that far.I don't care if you're a princess or the oracle or whatever, you can't take Tiny away from me. She's my best friend.Sincerely,Prompto.





	Sincerely Me

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile but how could I not contribute anything to this amazing fandom.  
> *Now with a bit of an edit and fixing some formatting up*
> 
> A little idea that's been buzzing around in my head for a while now.

     Prompto Argentum, all seven years and two hundred and fifty two days of him, plods along the side walk on a cold, Friday afternoon. What was the point in hurrying home when his dad had left that morning for a two week stint beyond the wall. Not that Prompto resented the guy or anything, he loved his dad and he knew his dad loved him. It was just money was hard to come by, especially when it was hard to keep down a job when your co-workers find out you adopted a Niff. 

     His dad liked to stress that violence was never the answer whenever he ended up having to look through the help wanted adverts again. Prompto would always grab something from the freezer so his Dad could ice his red fists and wrap his pudgy arms around the giant of a man’s neck the best he could.  
     ‘No one gets to bad mouth my kid. Just promise to do as I say, not as I do, right kiddo?’  
     Prompto loves his dad and what little he could provide the two of them between jobs and paychecks. And while things have been getting better since he started working with hunters in the Cavaugh wild lands beyond the wall, it meant days to weeks alone in an empty house, waiting on an old, much too large couch, for a phone call letting Prompto know that his dad was on his way back.

     What was the point in rushing home when no one was there waiting for him?      

 

     Kicking at a loose fragment of the smashed pavement, Prompto let out a sigh, slowing his pace. Finally looking up and around, he realises he probably should have been keeping an eye on where he was going rather than just moping around aimlessly. The derelict buildings showed that Prompto was probably not too far away from the small house his dad had, but the streets themselves and the businesses stretching along it in a patch work of stalls beginning to crowd the sidewalks as the night grew closer, were far from familiar.

     Maybe he'd tell his dad about this, ask for them to go to these night markets sometime when he got back form his latest job. But old lessons and rules started to light up in Prompto's head.

     'Don't be out at night.'

     'Don't stray too far away from me when in a crowd.'

     'Don't talk or take food from strangers.'

     'I'll be home soon.'

     His dad wasn't here to make sure Prompto was following his rules. How would he know if Prompto brakes a few.

     Curiosity getting the better of him, along with a sense of rebellion, Prompto begins to approach the stalls. His stomach grumbling as he begins to catch a whiff of the spiced meats and breads stating to cook at some of the ones all ready to go.  
     Try as he might, none of the vendors would take the coins he offers them, insisting that the food they give him is on the house. One of the older women even leaning over a grill to pinch his cheek, telling him it was good to see a boy with meat on his bones. That is mother was feeding him right.

     Prompto stammers a thanks rather than correcting her assumption.  
     After that Prompto hadn’t felt very hungry. His stomach twisting as he thinks back to the laughs during gym class, or the fact that his school didn’t have uniform shirts large enough to accommodate his size.

     It was time to call it a night, Prompto decides, an uneaten meat skewer in hand that he couldn’t bring himself to throw away. His dad’s voice telling him that food’s not to be wasted.

  
     Road signs starting to look more and more familiar, despite the evening cloaking the city. Prompto recognises an alleyway that cuts through two blocks, nearly taking him straight home. He lingers at it’s entrance, noting the lack of lighting within it and took a deep breath. He focuses on the knowledge of the streetlights that’ll be visible once he hits the turn at the three quarter mark.

     Prompto doesn’t run through the darkness. But he does nearly trip over when something rustles behind him.

     “Hello? Who’s there?” Prompto calls out, trying to sound a lot more braver and sure of himself than he feels.  
     There’s a whimper amongst the rustling, and Prompto, despite almost everything in him telling him to run, edges closer to the source of the sound.  
     “You okay?” The boy asks, voice soft as he bends down, the arm not holding the meat skewer reaching between the cardboard boxes. His fingers brushed over soft fur. Whatever was in there was trembling.  
     “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Prompto continues to speak, slowly patting the small animal as best he can in his current position. Whatever is in there moves around and Prompto jumps as he feels his hand being licked.

     “That tickles.” Prompto laughs as he begins to step backwards, his hand moving with him and as he hoped, whatever was in there continues licking his hand, following it out.  
     “There you are,” Prompto smiles as he sees the small puppy. It’s too dark to note anything else about it so Prompto stands and slowly begins to continue through the alleyway, encouraging the dog to continue following him, which it does.

     Finally, out on the other side of the alleyway, under a yellowing street light, Prompto bends down again to get a better look at his find. First thing he notices is the way it’s holding one paw stiffly. The second is that it’s absolutely filthy and is lacking a collar or any way to identify it.  
     “Poor thing. How did you end up here?” Prompto continues to speak to it as he edges closer, picking the pup up with his free hand. It wriggles around, having caught the scent of the meat skewer.  
     “You hungry? My dad always told me not to waste food so it’s a good thing I saved this, huh?” Prompto continues to talk to the puppy as he crosses the road, now only a few houses away from his own. The puppy is preoccupied gnawing at the meat, undeterred by the spices and flavouring.

     “Careful, you tiny thing. I’ll break it up when we get inside. Be patient.” Prompto says as he steps up to the front door, placing the end of the skewer between his teeth as he uses his now freed hand to rummage in his pocket for his house key.

     The door shut behind him, Prompto steps through the dark house towards the kitchen, and after a few missed attempts, manages to switch the lights on.  
     “Let’s get you some dinner, then I’ll have a proper look at you.” Prompto smiles as he opens up one of the cupboard doors after placing the puppy on the time stained tiled floor.   
     Placing the plate on the counter, Prompto breaks the meat chunks up, adding a bit of water and mashing it all together with a fork before putting it on the ground in-front of the puppy. By the time he finished filling up a small bowl with water and placing it next the the plate, it was mostly empty.  
     “You’re enjoying that, aren’t you?” Prompto crouches down next to the puppy and begins to pat it slowly. The puppy yips in supposed agreement and Prompto can’t stop the smile spreading across his face.  
     “I’m going to give you a bath and look at your paw. I’ll also need to make you a bed. Do you want to stay in my room with me? You won’t be lonely because I’ll be there with you that way, but you have to promise me that you’ll wake me up if you need to go to the bathroom. I won’t be able to convince dad to let me keep you if you pee all over everything and the place already smells bad enough with all the cabbage dad cooks when he’s around.” Prompto continues to talk as the puppy licks the plate clean before moving to lap at the water bowl.  
     “I’m sure I have stuff you can play with as well, but you have to promise not to be too rough with anything, I’m not that good at fixing them yet and the needles are hard to thread, promise?” The puppy turns to look at him, giving another small yip before trying to jump at Prompto.  
     “Careful, you’ll get me all dirty and I can’t reach into the top loader yet so I have to be careful with my clothes.” Prompto whines but he can’t stay mad at the look the puppy gives him.

 

     Two towels, a sopping pile of wet clothes, and a drained bathtub later reveal that the puppy is actually white and not the brown grey that it had originally been. Along with the fact that she was a girl.  
     “What was a little lady like you up to in the rubbish?” Prompto asks as he tries the stick some of his Kenny and Kelly Crow band-aids over the cut on the puppy’s leg, giving up when they continue to not stick properly to the thick white fur.  
     “You’re so small, it’s lucky that no-one managed to step on you. Right, tiny?” Prompto continues as his patient sits there like a good girl as he rummages through the bits and pieces draw that he found his band-aids in, coming out with a small green piece of scrap fabric and a piece of ribbon.  
     “I think that suits you, Tiny.” Prompto finishes securing the fabric with the ribbon, hoping that his makeshift bandage stays in place.  
     “We should probably get to bed now. I don’t have school in the morning, but I can’t wait to show you around the house properly.” Prompto lifts the newly dubbed Tiny up and carries her up the stairs and to his room.  
     “It’ll be nice to have you with me, Tiny. Now neither of us have to be alone because we have each other.” Tiny reaches up to lick the tears off of Prompto’s cheeks.  
     “I love you so much.”

 

     Prompto bolts out of the school grounds and runs through the streets, barely stopping to check both ways before crossing as he hurries to get home.

     The past weekend had been the best weekend he could remember. Even better than the time that his dad managed to buy a tree and decorations for the fireplace for the Winter Solstice.  
     Tiny was adorable and fun and when his dad got back, Prompto was going to have to beg him to get his film developed because his small, disposable camera was full of pictures of Tiny. Everything she does was worthy of being documented after all.  
     His dad may not have called over the weekend, and the driveway was missing the beat up truck that usually indicated he was home, but none of that mattered. He had Tiny now. Unlocking the front door and swinging it open, stopping momentarily to catch his breath, Prompto grins.  
     “I’m home! Did you miss me?”

 

     Hours later, after searching every nook and cranny around the house, checking and double checking the back door and windows to make sure nothing had been unlocked, Prompto realises that Tiny was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I should hopefully have more of this coming out over the next few weeks.
> 
> Bother me on twitter https://twitter.com/madenheim  
> I'll hopefully be putting out plans and ideas for other stuff on there soon.


End file.
